A Kiss Under The Rain
by Riko Naitou
Summary: What happens when Mikuo steals Miku's umbrella and Miku has to walk along with her crush, Len Kagamine?One-shot. CONTEST INSIDE ! (LenXMiku, MikuXLen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kawaii people~!**

**So...I had this idea of making a contest in fanfiction because...I read almost all of the LenXMiku fanfictions...even the incompleted and abandoned ones ;u; and, I seriously want to read more of these...**

**So here are the instructions/rules :3**

**1. The story MUST be LenXMiku (I don't mid if there are love triangles or harems,other minor couples ect. BUT LEN AND MIKU MUST END UP TOGETHER.)They also have to be the main couple :)**

**2. OCs are allowed **

**3. Rating mus be K-T and have the category 'Romance'**

**4. At least 1k words, but you can write as much as you like. One-shots and multiple chapters are accepted. Don't worry if you end up with 20 chapters or more, I love reading~!**

**5. Review or PM telling me you are joining so that I can keep this more organized**

**6. When you post your story, PM me it so that I can read and make sure to tell me if it's a one-shot or if it's going to be multiple chapters.**

**7. Deadline is January the 1st, 2014 at 11:59pm Central Time Zone**

**I think that clears most of the things. If you still have questions about this PM it or leave it in a review.**

**Now for the Prizes:**

**1st Pace-****  
A story(Multi-chapter or One-Shot about whatever you want and ANY pairing. Yes. ANY, and trust me, I usually only go for LenXmiku but you get to choose :) ALSO you get a drawing by me of whatever you want and will be posyed on my deviantart. (Note: I may have to use a base for the body since my art skills for the body aren't that good xD)**

**2nd Place-****A story(multi-chapter or One-Shot) of any pairing except LenXNeru OR a Drawing by me of whatever you want and it will be posted on my deviantart.(Note: I may have to use a base for the body since my art skills for the body aren't that good xD)**

**3rd Place-****  
A One-Shot of any pairing except LenXneru**

**Runner Up-  
****A LenXMiku One shot**

I guess that's it for now and might add mre prizes if a lot of people enter or if I feel like some stories truly deserved something.

**Also, I updated my profile with more information (and, God, that took like 1 hour to do xD) If you want to know where else you can find me go there. I'm sorry I haven't updated Broken Promises, but I had school narrative essays (not that I'm complaining because the prompts were fun and I was really into it xD And I gots the highest score there is~! YAYZ~!) BUUUUUUUUT, I have come up with some awesome ideas for future stories and can be found in my profile...Also my Creepypasta story has been taking a lot of my brain functioning because I can't even come up with any last names for the characters and their character design *flips table*  
Okay I got off-topic ;u; So yeahhhhh  
Sayonnara~! I'll leave you a very short Len and Miku moment xD**

* * *

Miku was desperately rummaging through her backpack trying to search for her umbrella. She had seen today's weather forecast that had said it would rain, and it sure was raining, but Miku couldn't find her umbrella. She remembered packing it this morning, although she wasn't sure if she had left it somewhere around the school.  
Ping!  
Miku's phone indicated she had a text message. She took her phone out of her pocket and started to read the text.  
_From:Mikuo  
__To: Miku  
_

_Hey, sis! I had to leave very quick to do something important and found your umbrella in the classroom. So I took it because I forgot my umbrella. I hope you can find someone to give you a ride or at least share their umbrella with you :)  
Hugz,  
Mikuo  
_

Miku was pissed off at Mikuo for taking her umbrella without asking, she was going to get him as soon as he crossed her way. She sighed knowing all she could do for right now was to wait for the rain to stop. She leaned against the entrance door of the school just watching the millions of raindrops fall. All of a sudden, she felt as though she was falling back, but someone caught her. That someone must have opened the door Miku was leaning against on causing her to almost fall down.

"I'm so sorry Miku! Are you hurt?" Miku looked up to see who it was and it was her friend/crush Len Kagamine. She blushed and quickly stood up straight at the sudden realization of how Len had caught her.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Nothing to worry about. It was an accident after all." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Do you not have your umbrella?" Len asked noticing the reason of why Miku was leaning against the door.

"No. My brother took it without me knowing."

"I see. Well, can I take you home? I mean if you want to..." Len said with a faint blush.

"S-Sure. I don't mind. Thanks." Se responded while blushing.

Len opened his umbrella on top of both him and Miku and scooted closer so that both of them could be covered from the rain. Then they started walking side to side, both blushing at the situation. At this, before they arrived at Miku's house, Miku decided to confess to him.

"Len...I-I Love-" she was interrupted by his lips clashing against hers. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she closed them and responded to the kiss. Len broke the kiss and smiled at her with a crimson color covering mostly all of his pale face.

"You don't need to say it Miku. You responding to the kiss just now makes it clear that our feelings for each other for each other are mutual."

Miku blushed madly, and before she could respond, she felt Len's soft lips against hers once more.

That was the day Len and Miku were happy that Mikuo borrowed Miku's umbrella.

* * *

**EPIC ENDING~! Honestly I improvised that len and miku story because you have to post a story in order to add author's notes, because those are the rules...**

**I have no idea of what I just wrote but...Oh well, I just know I was blushing when writing the kissing part because it's my first time writing about a kiss ;u;**

**So yeah, Hope you enter the contest~!**


	2. CONTEST INFORMATION AND UPDATES!

**OMGGGGGGGGGGG Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story called Broken Promises in like 2 months or more! OMg I feel so angry at myself now T_T I have had HUGE writer's block for Broken Promises. And as I result ideas were born and I've been more into Creepypasta lately and I've been making reader inserts. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I think I might discontinue that story for now. But I'm not sure, I might continue it. However the story I'm definitely not abandoning, Is mY Eyeless Jack X Reader-Psychotic Love story. It's a reader insert so If you wanna check it out, it can be found here art/Eyeless-JackXReader-Psycothic-Love-Pt-1-405368 224 It already has 5 chappies and I'll make the next chappie tomorrow -w-**

**For Solitaryloner: Yes, if you have an ongoing series you may enter that, as long as the following chapters have at least 1k words total. And you must tell me which one of your stories you are entering so that I know :D**

**LEAVING THAT ASIDE. THE CONTEST I ANNOUNCED IS STILL GOING ON. However, I changed something. It can also be a reader insert, if you don't know what a reader insert is, ask me. the reader insert can be of wither a vocaloid character, or a creepypasta character like Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slenderman,Masky,Hoodie, etc. **

**BUT YES, IF IT'S A VOCALOID COUPLE IT HAS TO BE LENXMIKU.**


End file.
